This invention relates to an easily openable top for a container such as a beverage can or a soup can.
A conventional can-like container mainly made of a synthetic resin is disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. 39489/77. Such containers need to meet a number of requirements to be put on the market. For example, the retorting property of the container, in the body of which a soft drink or the like is packed under retorting before the container and the contents thereof are distributed as a piece of merchandise, must be good, the container must not undergo separation, exfoliation or the like due to thermal hysteresis from the retorting or the like, the drop strength of the container must be high, the container must be hygienic for food and easy to form, the container must be capable of incineration, its gas-insulating properties must be high enough to preserve the contents for a relatively long time, and its ease of opening must be high.